el verano de nuestra vida
by ainhoa de cullen
Summary: ALice,Rose y Bella pasaran el verano en casa de los cullen,ellas no saven que tambien estará Edward,al que hace mucho que no ven,que ademas viene con dos amigos que a ellas no les pasaran desapercividos,y que este sera el verano de sus vidas...muy lemmon!
1. encuentro inesperado

**DISCLAMER:**

Esta historia, a excepción de los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es absolutamente creada por mi, cualquier copia o publicación sin mi consentimiento será plagio.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Encuentro inesperado

Bella POV:

Ali, Rose y yo, estábamos súper emocionadas por este verano, Alice había hablado con sus padres y había pedido permiso para que Rosalie y yo pudiéramos pasar el verano en su casa de forks. Llevamos dos meses planeándolo todo, y sobretodo buscando maneras para decírselo a nuestros padres y nos dejaran ir.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del campus cuando vi a una rubia despampanante y a un pequeño duendecillo a su lado correr hacia a mí.

-BellaBellaBellaBellaBella…..- decían las dos a coro sin apenas respirar.- tenemos que contarte una cosa! – me chillaban las dos.

- vale, pero que me lo diga una que me vais a volver loca entre las dos.- dije poniendo mis manos en mis sienes.

- he hablado con mis padres…- dijo Rose- i me han dicho que SII!- chillo delante de mi mientras brincaba con Alice.

- ahora solo quedas tu Bella, has de llamarlos ya, en una semana nos marchamos i….- Alice empezó a hablar muy deprisa y yo la calle poniendo mi mano en su boca.

-bueno…- empecé diciendo con un tono despreocupado- la verdad es que hable con mis padres anoche…- decía mientras sonreía.

Ellas empezaron a sonreír impacientes por que acabase.

-vaaa continua!- me decía Alice.

Decidí dejar la intriga un rato más.- al parecer mis padres se van de vacaciones durante todo le verano a dar una especie de vuelta al mundo, quieren visitar los países más famosos…-

-y?...- Alice me animó a que continuara con una gran sonrisa en su cara, prediciendo mi respuesta.

- que me han dicho que si que puedo!- chille, y nos pusimos las tres en circulo, cogidas de las manos, dando saltitos y chillando en medio del pasillo.

-va a ser perfecto!- exclamó Alice dando palmaditas.

Y después de nuestro numerito del pasillo nos dirigimos cada una a sus clases.

La semana pasó muy rápido, teníamos muchas ganas de llegar a forks, Rose y yo no lo conocíamos pero Ali nos contó que era el pueblo donde ella y su familia iban por verano. Llevamos siendo amigas las tres desde que llegué nueva al instituto de Arizona, desde entonces somos inseparables, Ali también tenia un hermano de nuestra misma edad que nos ignoraba por completo a las tres y en cuanto comenzamos la universidad se fue. Lo cual me hizo pensar si el estaría allí también.

Mientras acababa de empacar las cosas para irme, llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir, y como ya suponía, eran Alice y Rose saltando delante de mi puerta metiéndome prisas para irnos. Me ayudaron con las maletas y nos metimos en el coche de Rose ya que Ali no tenia coche y el mío lo íbamos a dejar aquí.

Pasamos todo el viaje de ida cantando y meneándonos en nuestros asientos sin parar, yo disfruté mucho cantando _"mr. Saxo beat"_(1) a todo volumen al igual que las chicas. A las 6 horas estábamos en forks.

No nos dio tiempo de bajar y poder llamar a Esme para que supiera que habíamos llegado, por que antes de que a ninguna nos diera tiempo de abrir la puerta ella estaba fuera saludando con los brazos.

Bajamos las tres corriendo del coche y coreamos un "Esme!" a la vez mientras ella nos daba cálidos abrazos maternales a las tres.

- Hola chicas- dijo Esme- como os ha ido el viaje? Tenéis hambre? Estoy preparando la cena- sonrió y nos volvió a abrazar, hacía mucho que no nos veía a las tres juntas y a su hija la veía bien poco.

- chicas os tengo una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo, todas la miramos confusas y a los 10 segundos, tres chicos salían por la puerta de la casa, tres chicos muy guapos, buenorros, apuestos… las tres nos quedamos embobadas mirándolos fijamente, yo no los conocía y al parecer, por las caras de las chicas, ellas tampoco. Estuvimos un rato mirándolos con cara de gilipollas las tres hasta que Alice se acercó corriendo a uno de ellos y se abalanzó sobre el saltándole encima, los dos rieron y la risa de aquel chico de pelo cobrizo era música para mis oídos.

-EDWARD!- chilló la duende.

En ese momento Rose y yo nos mirábamos con la cara desencajada. Ese era Edward? El hermano de Alice? No podía ser.

Alice se bajó de su hermano y nos arrastro hacía el.

- chicas os acordáis de Edward?- nos dijo muy feliz.

- si, por supuesto, hola Edward- dijo Rose animada.

-hola- respondió educadamente, con esa voz aterciopelada. Entonces posó sus brillantes ojos verdes en mí- hola bella-

-hola…-dije sonrojándome. No recordaba a Edward tan sumamente guapo.

- estos son mis amigos Emmet y Jasper- dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente- se van a quedar este verano aquí.

- hola- dijimos las tres a coro.

Por que no ayudáis a las chicas con las maletas? y Edward enséñales a Rose y Bella sus habitaciones.- intervino Esme.

Los chicos cogieron nuestras maletas, Jasper llevaba las de Alice, el cual la acompañó a su habitación para dejar allí sus maletas, Emmet cogió las de Rose y Edward las mías.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa y subimos las escaleras.

-Rosalie- dijo Edward- este será tu habitación- estábamos en el segundo piso. Y Emmet dejó sus bolsas en su habitación y se fue.

Yo seguí a Edward hasta el tercer piso me indico mi habitación y dejo mis maletas dentro y se marchó inmediatamente. Yo me quedé instalándome y cuando terminé baje, ya que quedaban 10 minutos para cenar.

Cuando crucé el comedor me di cuenta de que Alice estaba brincando alrededor de alguien, era Carlisle, que al parecer había llegado de trabajar ahora mismo. Me saludó de una forma paternal que siempre hacía conmigo y me agradaba mucho, yo le devolví el saludo con un abrazo y un beso.

Poco después nos sentamos a cenar, estuvo bastante incomodo la verdad, ya que nosotros seis no hablábamos, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Edward y vi por el rabillo del ojo que las chicas no perdían detalle de ninguna de las acciones de los otros dos chicos, Esme y Carlisle intentaban hablar con nosotros, preguntándonos cosas, que habíamos estado haciendo, como nos iban los estudios… pero solo contestábamos de manera tímida o ni contestábamos, así que acabaron por rendirse y hablar entre ellos dos.

Cuando acabamos de fregar los platos, Ali nos cogió del brazo a Rose y a mí y nos arrastro a los pies de las escaleras, la pequeña duende tenia mucha fuerza cuando se lo proponía, cosa que me parecía imposible dada su poca masa corporal.

- en 20 minutos os quiero en mi habitación sin excusas, toca noche de pijamas!- dijo en un tono amenazador y feliz a la vez.

Rose y yo nos limitamos a asentir y a los 20 minutos exactos estábamos plantadas en la habitación de Alice.

-Alice, por que no nos dijiste que iba a estar tu hermano con unos amigos suyos aquí todo le verano?- pregunto Rose.

- por que no lo sabia- contestó en un tono despreocupado- pero os habéis fijado en lo bueno y guapo que es ese tal Jasper?

- yo me quedo con el macizo de su amigo…. Como se llama?... Emmet! Si, eso se llama Emmet- dijo Rose mientras se tiraba a la cama de Alice seguida por ella.

Yo me senté a los pies de la cama.

-si a ti te gusta Emmet y a mí Jasper, significa que a Bells le toca mi hermano!- dijo Alice chillando en mi oído mientras yo me quedaba atónita.

Rose se inclino y me miró fijamente- te gusta Edward?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras notaba como mis mejillas se iban sonrojando.

- jo que no!- dijo ella- te estas sonrojando bella!, te conozco de hace muchos años y eso significa que si que te gusta!

Yo seguí negando y sonrojándome más.

- vamos Bella, no pasa nada, sabes que nos lo puedes contar, además he de reconocer que tu hermano ha mejorado muchísimo en este tiempo Alice- dijo Rose.

Alice soltó una carcajada y las dos me miraron esperando a que lo reconociese de una vez.

-vale, vale…. He de reconocer que me parece muy guapo y atractivo, pero eso no arregla nada, no se si lo recordáis pero los chicos nos ignoran.- dije con un hilo de voz.

- chicas os propongo un plan- empezó Alice- a partir de hoy vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que esos chicos se fijen en nosotras, nos ayudaremos para conseguirlo, que me decís?

- por supuesto!- contesto Rose con un tono muy efusivo.

- no creo que sea una buena idea chicas…- dije yo.

-vamos Bella!- me dijeron las dos a la vez.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si sale mal es vuestra culpa…

- bien, pues empezaremos mañana con una salida de compras al centro comercial!

Y después de esa pequeña plática que tuvimos nos pusimos a dormir las tres en la cama de Alice.

Genial, acababa de acordar con las chicas que haríamos que esos tres se fijaran en nosotras, con la vergüenza que tengo yo y lo atrevidas que son ellas…

Y para colmo encima mañana tendríamos que ir al puñetero centro comercial.

Este sin duda va a ser un verano muy largo…

* * *

(1) mr. saxo beat- alexandra stan

* * *

**_bueno, esta es la primera hisotria que escribo... me a costado mucho lanzarme a escribirla pero finalmente lo he hecho..._**

**_mas que nada dejo este comentario para pediros que si os gusa la hisotira me dejeis un review con vuestras opiniones y si os gustaria que la siguiera escriviendo..._**

**_y depende de la gente que la lea la continuare o no._**

**_muchas grácias a todos..._**

**_un besoo muy grandee! =)_**

**_ ~tumbados bajo el crepusculo,contemplando la luna nueva, esperando un nuevo eclipse, a la luz del amanecer~_**

**_AdC_**


	2. no me lo puedo creer!

**DISCLAMER:**

Esta historia, a excepción de los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es absolutamente creada por mi, cualquier copia o publicación sin mi consentimiento será plagio.

_**AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO Y SE HAN LEIDO MI HISTOIRA!**_

_**BESOOOSS! =)**_

_**AdC**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

No me lo puedo creer!

Quedaba un día para terminar los exámenes finales y empezar las vacaciones, estaba entrando a la cafetería, vi a Jasper y Emmet sentados, me acerque a ellos y estaban muy callados.

- que hacéis, chicos?- pregunté para hablar de algo.

- pues que queda un día para verano y aun no sabemos lo que vamos a hacer, yo no me la voy a pasar en casa…- dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-ya, Jasper tiene razón, mañana se acaba la universidad y no hemos hecho planes… y yo quiero pasar el verano con vosotros tíos! Sois mis mejores amigos y sin vosotros la fiesta es aburrida…- añadió Emmet mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos.

- tengo una idea!- dije alzando un poco la voz- y si os venís a pasar el verano a mi casa? Ya sabéis la de forks… a mí madre no le importara y hay sitio de sobras!-

pero… seguro que no molestamos?- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. La verdad es que si venían nos la íbamos a pasar genial.

- por supuesto, pero preguntar haber si podéis…- dije un tanto confundido mientras se carcajeaban en mi cara.

- preguntar?- tu que te crees que aun les vamos pidiendo permiso a nuestros padres?- dijo Emmet mientras las risas seguían- tío, tenemos 21 años, es mas en mi casa ni me esperan…

Ese comentario me hizo sentir como si fuese un niño pequeño, yo a mis 21 les pedía permiso a mis padres.

- bueno pues entonces los llamo y aviso de que venís, vale?- dije algo molesto por el anterior comentario.

-Perfecto!- dijo Emmet.

-Gracias- dijo Jasper.

Salí fuera de la cafetería para hablar con más calma, al tercer pitido se puso mi madre al teléfono.

-diga?- preguntó mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

- hola mamá soy yo- dije

-oh, Edward cariño como estas? Dime te pasa algo? Es muy raro que me llames entre semana… nunca lo haces- concluyo mi madre.

- muy bien mamá, no me pasa nada solo quería preguntarte que planes teníais este verano, vais a iros papá y tu de viaje?-

-no, no creo. Por que lo preguntas hijo?-

-es que te quería pedir permiso para que Jasper y Emmet se queden este verano con nosotros…-

en ese preciso instante sonó el timbre que avisaba que en cinco minutos empezaban las clases.

- bueno la verdad…-

-si o no mamá, me tengo que ir así que avísame pronto para prepararnos…-

- por supuesto hijo pero has de saber que…-

- mamá te dejo luego te llamo, muchas gracias, te quiero- y colgué, me dirigí corriendo a mi siguiente hora, esta me tocaba con ellos dos así que les informaría de las buenas nuevas.

Eran las 4 del mediodía y estábamos todos corriendo preparando la maleta y todo, queríamos sorprender a mi madre y llegar hoy a forks.

Llegamos unas 5 horas mas tarde ya que Emmet se encabronó con conducir mi coche e iba como loco.

Cuando llegamos mi madre nos dios un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos beso sonoramente las mejillas, mi padre nos dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras nos decía un "me alegro de que estéis aquí" y después subimos a las habitaciones, para acomodarnos.

Intentaba convencer de que alguno de los dos se instalara en la habitación de invitados delante de la mía y cuando Jasper iba a entrar se encontró con una cama con sabanas de flores un tocador de mujer, un armario tremendamente grande y pintada de un color morado… nos quedamos mirando la habitación y Emmet rompió el silencio con una fuerte carcajada.

-Jasper, espero que te guste dormir en una habitación de mujer, así sacas tu lado femenino…- seguía entre risas- ten cuidado Edward que alo mejor por la noche se convierte en un travestí y te viola…

- ai Emm, que cosas dices, como quieres que duerma aquí?-

-mamá!- chille para que subiera.

- dime hijo.- dijo ella.

- que es esto?- dije señalando la habitación.

- ah, bueno, es que esta mañana he intentado decírtelo, pero no me has dejado. Tu hermana va a pasar el verano aquí, viene con dos amigas mañana, Rosalie y Bella- buff, van a venir las pesadas de sus amigas, ya las aguante suficiente en el instituto para pasar un verano entero con ellas- y bueno ya conoces a Bella y sabes que le gusta la tranquilidad, así que pensé que como no ibas a venir, decorarle esta habitación a ella y alejarla de tu hermana y sus chillidos para que pueda leer tranquilamente, ya sabes como es ella…-

- perfecto!. Así que van a venir mi hermana y sus amiguitas no?- dije algo molesto, solo con recordar como se comportaban antes me ponía de los nervios, con sus chillidos y saltitos…

-seguro que se lo pasaran genial. Espero que se las presentes a tus amigos y salgan los seis por ahí, no se llevaran tan mal, ya lo verás!- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa y se fue.

Guié a ,mis amigos hasta la planta de abajo para enseñarles sus respectivas habitaciones, se instalaron, bajamos a hacernos un sándwich y nos fuimos a dormir, el viaje había sido agotador.

La mañana siguente fue tranquila, mamá nos preparó un muy rico desayuno y jugamos a la consola los tres.

Sobre las ocho de la noche, se oyó el ruido del coche entrar, eran ellas. Mamá me miró y me susurro un "se amable, por favor" y se fue corriendo a recibirlas.

- vamos a ayudar.- dije con poco entusiasmo.

Ellos asintieron y salimos.

Al salir estaban ellas tres plantadas delante de nosotros mirándonos, hasta que la loca de mi hermanita vino corriendo hasta mí y me salto encima con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que hizo que yo también riera, era muy pesada pero la quería mucho así que le di un fuerte abrazo.

-EDWARD!- chillo mi hermana.

Y yo le conteste con una sonrisa y un beso. Se bajo de mí y se fue a las chicas, en ese momento mire hacia ellas y vi a una chica de tez muy pálida, con un maravilloso pelo castaño y unos preciosos ojos marrones en los que me podía perder con facilidad.

- chicas os acordáis de Edward?- decía mi hermana acercándolas a mí, yo no podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica tan familiar, de repente recordé con quien me dijo mi madre que venía Alice, esa chica tan fantástica era Bella. Había cambiado tanto en este tiempo.

En ese momento Rosalie me estaba saludando así que le saludé amablemente y después mire a Bella.

- hola Bella- le dije mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-hola…- me contesto sonrojándose.

- estos son mis amigos Emmet y Jasper- dije señalando a cada uno con la mano- se van a quedar este verano aquí.

- hola- dijeron las tres a coro.

Por que no ayudáis a las chicas con las maletas? y Edward enséñales a Rose y Bella sus habitaciones.- intervino mi madre.

Cogimos cada uno sus maletas y le enseñé a Rose su habitación que era enfrente de la de Alice. Y luego lleve a Bella hasta su habitación.

La cena fue bastante aburrida los chicos no dejaban de mirarlas con sorpresa. Nadie hablaba, mis padres intentaron conversar pero ninguno tenía ganas. Cuando la cena acabó subieron Jazz y Emm a mí habitación, Emmet se desplomó sobre mi cama.

- as visto que tremendamente buena esta esa tal Rosalie?-dijo Emm con la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-y no te ofendas pero tu hermana no esta nada mal- me dijo Jazz.

- os gustan las chicas? Te gusta la amiga de mi hermana?- le dije a Emmet muy sorprendido- y a ti te gusta mi hermana?- dije aun mas sorprendido.

-si! Y a ti te gusta la otra- concluyó Emm.

- quien, Bella?- exclamé.

-sí! Te gusta, que te crees que no nos hemos fijado en tu cara cuando las has visto?- dijo Jasper.

- y a nosotros no nos mientes- dijo Emmet.

- bueno… aun no se que es lo que siento por ella, sinceramente no creo que sienta nada, simplemente me a sorprendido que haya cambiado tanto- dije

- pues yo creo que te gusta!- dijo Emmet enfurruñado.

- pues yo creo que lo que os pasa a vosotros no es que os gustan sino que únicamente pensáis en su físico.- dije yo cruzando los brazos.

- bien, hagamos una apuesta- dijo Jasper- tenemos una semana, si en una semana alguno de los tres se da cuenta de que esta enamorado y lo admite por que no aguanta mas le ayudaremos a conseguirla, pero si le gusta y lo niega deberá pagarle a los otros dos 50$. Creo que en una semana da tiempo suficiente a conocer a la chica y saber si es amor o simplemente nos importa el físico como a dicho Eddie antes. Que me decís?-

- acepto!-dijo Emm, el nunca negaría una apuesta.

- yo también, no me queda otra- acepté yo.

- bien pues la apuesta empieza mañana. Y se fueron los dos de la habitación.

Perfecto tenía dos semanas para conocer a Bella y saber lo que siento por ella. Parecía gilipollas por aceptar la apuesta, pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacerlo. Este va a ser un verano muy largo…

* * *

**_BUENO ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO EL CAP, E HECHO UN EDWARD POV XK CREIA IMPORTANTE K SESUPIERAN LO QUE PENSARON LOS DOS, DE MOMENTO EL FIC SERA UN BELLA POV Y EDWARD POV, ESTOI PENSANDO EN AÑADIR ALGUN ALICE POV..._**

**_ME GUSTARIA PODER LLEGAR A LOS 20 REVIEWS, SI LLEGO A LOS 20 SUBO UN NUEVO CAP ;)_**

**_Y TAMBIEN TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTEN, ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN SU OPINION DE LO K LE PARECE, ALGUNA SUJERENCIA DE COMO LE GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIESE... COSAS ASI!_**

**_Y BUENO ESPERO QUE CADA VEZ SE AÑADA MAS GENTE PARA LEER MI FIC! _**

**_GRACIAS POR TODO Y MUCHOOS BESOOSSS! =)_**

**_AdC_**


	3. solo me pasa a mí!

**DISCLAMER:**

Esta historia, a excepción de los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es absolutamente creada por mi, cualquier copia o publicación sin mi consentimiento será plagio.

Capitulo 3

Solo me pasa a mí!

Bella POV

Había pasado una semana, y las cosas entre nosotros iban mejor. Hablábamos más, pasábamos más tiempo juntos todos, salimos algún día… en definitiva más buen rollo.

-chicos, bajad a cenar!- dijo Esme desde la cocina.

Yo estaba en mi habitación sumergida en mis novelas. Además estaba lloviendo y eso a la hora de relajarme es muy efectivo. Salí dispuesta a bajar las escaleras y justo cuando salía por la puerta me choque contra algo.

-aaauuu!-

-perdón, no te había visto, estas bien?- me dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba y ya me era tan familiar.

-si tranquilo- tenía sus manos puestas a la altura de mi cintura y me encantaba su tacto.

-las damas primero- y me señalo las escaleras, separando muy pronto sus manos de mi.

Bajamos y nos sentamos, todos estábamos entre risas, entonces Esme y Carlisle se pusieron en pie.

-chicos, os tenemos que contar una noticia- empezó Carlisle.

-tenéis 21 años y creemos que sois lo bastante maduros y responsables para una cosa así- siguió Esme.

-vuestra madre y yo hemos decidido que como hace mucho que no viajamos, vamos a aprovechar este verano para ir 2 meses de vacaciones a Asia.- concluyó Carlisle.

-que os parece?- preguntó Esme.

-me parece estupendo que mama y tu os toméis un tiempo de descanso, no os preocupéis la casa estará a salvo con nosotros y seremos unos auténticos angelitos, no armaremos jaleo ni cosas por le estilo…- dijo Alice.

-perfecto, nos marchamos mañana- dijo Esme.

Todos los miramos con la boca abierta, apenas nos lo acababan de contar y se iban mañana…

- es que ya suponíamos que ibais a decir eso…- explicó Carlisle.

Nadie dijo nada más y seguimos cada uno con lo suyo. Al acabar la cena Esme y Carlisle se fueron a su habitación. Nosotros decidimos ver una peli y antes de empezar a verla fuimos a ponernos el pijama.

Mientras subía las escaleras unos brazos me agarraron y me metieron dentro de una habitación.

-pero que narices haces Alice?-dije en un susurro.

-os habéis fijado que ha pasado una semana y como han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros?- dijo ella.

-bueno… respecto a eso, os tengo que contar algo chicas…- dijo Rose- es que el otro día…bueno…yo…y después el…y entonces…-

-quieres escupirlo ya?-chillo Alice.

-nos besamos!- acabó Rose.

-en serio? Eso es estupendo!- dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

-pues bueno, yo no e llegado a tanto, pero cada vez pasamos mas tiempo juntos!- dijo Ali realmente entusiasmada.- y tu Bella? Como te va con mi querido hermano?-

-igual- dije secamente. Me repateaba no tener el valor suficiente de hablar con el o pasar tiempo con el…

-tranquila que ya te ayudaremos…-dijeron las dos a la vez con una malvada sonrisa en la cara.

Y después de eso nos pusimos los pijamas y bajamos a ver la peli.

Edward POV

Perfecto, mama y papa se iban, yo y mi hermana nos quedábamos a cargo de la casa y para colmo en ella iba a poder estar yo todo el verano viviendo con le ser mas maravilloso y perfecto del mundo. Ese ser con le cual no hablaba, ese ser que apenas me miraba, ese ser que hacia que perdiera el sentido con una sola mirada…

Emm y Jazz vinieron a mi habitación como ya era costumbre para hablar.

-ha pasado una semana y tenemos una apuesta en juego- dijo Jasper nada mas entrar.

-vale tíos, hay confiada verdad? Bien pues os tengo que pedir ayuda con Rose, el otro día nos besamos y yo no se si fue un simple beso o hay a algo mas detrás y no se que debo hacer, ni decir ni nada…-dijo Emm.

- bien perfecto, eso es prueba suficiente de que aquí, el amigo, se nos a enamorado…- dijo Jazz- tranquilo tío que te vamos a ayudar…

-y tu que Jazz, a ti como te va?- pregunto Emmet.

-bueno, bastante bien, tenemos mucha confianza y la verdad es que me gusta mucho, pero no se que quiere en realidad…-

yo me levante fui a la cómoda y saque 100$, le tire 50 a Jazz y 50 a Emm.

-parecéis niñatas adolescentes, fuera de mi habitación, ya tenéis lo que queríais así que id a ligároslas….-dije.

-y esto?- dijeron los dos a coro, perfecto ahora eran como mi hermana y uss amigas.

-pues es que yo no estoy enamorado de nadie y como se que vais a decir que no es cierto os pago para que me dejéis en paz.-

-por que no es cierto.-concluyó Jasper.

-y eso por que lo dices?-

-Edward, te crees que soy tonto, te crees que no noto como la miras? te crees que no veo como cada vez que pasa por tu lado Parece que te falta el aire? Y apuesto lo que quieras a que seguro que piensas en ella siempre.- dijo muy seguro Jasper.

Mierda, había dado en el clavo con todo lo que había dicho.

-pero que dices tío, tu flipas demasiado!- dije. No pensaba admitir que estaba loco por Bella por que no me serviría de nada.

-mira Edward, yo soy muy malo para estas cosas, pero todo lo que a nombrado Jazz también lo e notado en ti, estas diferente, cuando ella esta en la misma sala que tu estas mas feliz… es muy extraño pero es cierto y deja de negarlo por que no lo vas a conseguir…-dijo Emmet. Nunca había dicho nada tan profundo y sentimental.

-bueno! Esta bien vosotros ganáis! Si es cierto estoy enamorado de ella vale? Y que? No puedo hacer nada, mira vosotros, habéis avanzado muchísimo en cambio ella y yo seguimos igual por que ella no siente nada por mi y de que me sirve? De nada!- dije bastante decepcionado.

-yo no creo eso- volvió Jasper a atacar- yo creo que ella siente algo por ti también, el problema es que es muy tímida solo hay que ver lo fácil que es hacer sonrojar a esa chica y tu no es que seas muy bueno demostrando lo que sientes…- otra vez que acierta.

-y que se supone que he de hacer?-

- no lo se pero te ayudaremos!-

y acto seguido bajamos al comedor a ver una peli todos juntos.

En el sofá grande se sentó Bella con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada en el respaldo yo me iba a sentar en una de las butacas pero las manos gigantes de Emmet me lanzaron hacia le sofá, al lado de Bella a mi lado se sentó Alice y Jasper y en las butacas Emmet y Rose.

-que os parece chicos, tenemos para ver…- y Alice alzó tres películas.

-300!- chillamos yo, Jazz y Emm al reconocer la carátula.

-acción?, pues menuda mierda… son muy aburridas, por que no una romántica?- dijo Alice.

-Ali, calla. Pon la de acción.- dijo Bella. Su voz era tan dulce…

-pero por que?- insistió el duende.

-por que si eres inteligente, te darás cuenta de que en esta película hay muchos tíos con buenos abdominales y cuerpazos de infarto y para colmo van sin camiseta…- concluyo Bella y en ese momento casi muero, bueno la verdad es que me entraron ganas de cambiar la peli para no ver el espectáculo que estaba por venir.

-300!- chillaron Ali y Rose a la vez.

MIERDA! Concluí yo en mi cabeza.

Y hay estábamos, viendo la película que antes me parecía una pasada, odiándola como si de ese modo pudiera acabarse antes.

Yo estaba histérico de ver como a Bella le encantaban esos tíos y claro en cierto modo estaba celoso pero no podía con ello así que decidí dormir para no seguir viendo como a las chicas se les caía la baba.

De repente unas manos pequeñas y suaves empezaron a acariciarme el rostro y a susurrarme en el oído, era un ángel que me llamaba y yo no quería despertar.

De repente abrí los ojos y era ella.

-Edward, despierta, la película ha terminado…- me susurraba con una voz que me parecía tremendamente sensual al oído.

- donde están todos?- pregunte un poco desconcertado mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

- se han ido a dormir. Vamos- y me extendió su mano que no dude en tomar.

Subimos y se fue a su cuarto. Me tumbé en la cama y a los 15 minutos se oyó al mi pequeño ángel chillar.

"_Pero que?... MIERDA!"_

Bella POV

Entre ne mi habitación un poco ida y me tumbé a leer. Cuando iba por el 14 capítulo cuando una gota me callo en medio de la cara. Salí de un salto de la cama por el susto y mire al techo.

-pero que?...MIERDA!- chille.

Había una gotera justo encima de mi cama, aparte la cama y baje corriendo a la cocina, cogí una cesta donde Esme transportaba la ropa para tenderla que era bastante grande y de plástico y la coloque justo debajo de la gotera.

Donde narices iba a dormir yo ahora?. Baje las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Alice. Supuse que estaría dormida así que entre sin llamar.

-Alice, tengo una go...- y la cabeza de Jasper asomo entre las sabanas a la vez que Alice daba un bote en la cama y me miraba con cara de horror…

-joder! Lo siento mucho de verdad, no savia que vosotros… bueno da igual!- y me fui corriendo dando un portazo tras de mi.

Fui hacia la habitación de Rose haber si ella me dejaba dormir con ella. Me acerque a la puerta y oi unos extraños sonidos y golpes… se habían puesto de acuerdo para follar toda la noche estos cuatro?

Subí hacia el tercer piso y me senté en las escaleras a pensar donde narices iba a dormir.

- que haces aquí, despierta a estas horas?- me susurró _el_ al oído y un escalofrió de placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo .

-tengo una gotera en el techo y no se donde voy a dormir- le expliqué.

-y que pasa con Alice y Rose?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- ja! Bueno e entrado a la habitación de Alice y bueno… me e encontrado… a Jasper metido entre sus sabanas, y después e ido al a de Rose pero la oír ruidos extraños no me he atrevido a entrar...-

-bueno… y por que no duermes conmigo?- me ofreció?

QUEEEE?

* * *

**_Lo siento muchoooo!_**

**_es que he estado mucho tiempo sin internet y ademas la inspiracion no queria entrar en mi cabezaa!_**

**_puede keste cap os parezca un poko flojito peroo e echo todo lo k e podido..._**

**_y como me e pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta semana, si puedo, actualizare antes..._**

**_muchissimas gracias por toodos vuestros reviews, me hace mucha ilusion saver que la gente lee mi historia y le gusta, intento comentar todos los que puedo pero esque entre los estudios y examenes y todo solo me da tiempo a leerlos `pero igualmente os digo a todos k muchas gracias y que sigais leyendo!_**

**_si alguno de vosotros tiene sujerencias par aseguir con la hisotria k las diga xk siempre se pueden tener en cuenta! =)_**

**_asi k me callo ya! un besazo a todoos y seguid leyendoo!_**

**_=)_**

**_AC_**


	4. lo admito, estoy enamorado

**_hooooolaaaaa! bueno antes de nada agredeceriaa de todo corazon que los que vayan a leer este cap que malgastaran 2minutos leyendo esta mini nota de autora!_**

**_solo queria comentar que bueno, si lo se, merzco que quierna matarme esas personas que siguen mi fic por actualizar taaaan tarde, pero esk e estado muy liada con los examenes y no he tenido tiempo, pero ANGIE MASEN, te lo dije i te lo prometí que intentaria subirlo lo antes posible así k aki me tienes XD (un beso wapaa). bien eso era lo primero k keria komentar yl uego keria decir k bueno la verdad es k me cuesta muchas veces actualizar este fic, xk ai veces k me da la sensacion de k no sirvo para esto y por eso taan poca gente me deja sus reviws (a aquella gente k malgasta 2 minutos de su tiempo en dejarme un reviw graciass de todoo corazon), pero esk no me puedo sacar de la mente k kizas no sirva para esto y k mi travajo es en vano, asi k os lo suplico a aquellos k lean mi reviw... darle una alegria a esta pobre autora y dejarle vuestros comentarios... u.u es k me subirian mucho el ànimo y seguro que me ayudaria a actualizar mas pro_****_nto y seguido. y para acabar, vaaaalee, se k en el cap anterior se me a ido un poko la olla xk ha sido muy rapido lo de emm y rose y alice y yazz, pero esk mi hisotria es sobre Edward y Bella y me kiero centrar en ellos por k son los protagonistas y nose pense k si juntava a los otros a ellos dos no les kedaria mas remedio k estar juntos k es lo k realmente busco..._**

**_asi k despues de daros la charlaa espero k os guste este cap es un poko kortitoo pero le proximo ya lo intentare hacer masl argoo! XDXDXDXDXD_**

* * *

**DISCLAMER:**

Esta historia, a excepción de los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es absolutamente creada por mi, cualquier copia o publicación sin mi consentimiento será plagio.

Capitulo 4

Lo admito, estoy en

amorado

_-bueno… y por que no duermes conmigo?- me ofreció?_

_QUEEEE?_

Bella POV

Será broma! En serio Edward me a pedido que duerma con el? En su cama? Juntos? Con nuestros cuerpos separados por 5cm y un poco de sabana?

Me va a dar algo, aún no le he contestado y debo decirle algo… haber bella inspira, expira, inspira, expira…

-y bien?- insistió el.

Diiioooooos! El corazón me iba a mil y me estaba empezando a faltar el aire…pero que se supone que debía decirle? Tenía miedo de decirle que sí, tenia miedo de pensar que si daba este paso me iba a ilusionar en vano, pero es que tampoco me atrevía a decirle que no…

Y en ese momento deje la mente en blanco y deje que mis instintos eligieran por mi.

-por supuesto Edward-

el me sonrió y me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta su habitación, y yo le seguí con una sonrisa de gilipollas en la cara, por que no iba a negarlo y mucho menos ahora estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

Edward POV

La guié hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que vi la oportunidad de poder dar un paso mas en nuestra "relación" pero esta claro que no pensé con claridad ya que en cuanto estuvimos bajo la luz de mi habitación y vi lo que llevaba puesto casi me da un infarto.

Llevaba puesto por "pijama" un pantaloncito minúsculo que mas que pantalón se le podía llamar bragas, y k me daban una perfecta visión de su perfecto culo, y una camiseta de tirantes un poco escotada que dejaba ver el principio de sus pechos.

Me quede embobado mirándola un largo rato hasta que la vi sonrojarse y me di cuenta de lo había estado haciendo todo este rato.

Y la verdad es que me había empezado a excitar… bastante.

Así que rápidamente entre en la cama y ella se tumbó al otro lado y si, la noche no podía haber sido mas embarazosa aún, no solo la invite a dormir conmigo, sino que luego me la como con la mirada y para colmo al meterse en mi cama sin querer va y roza mis ya bastante, demasiado, hinchadas partes.

Dios tuve que juntar el poco auto control por no saltarle encima ahora mismo.

-Edward, te molestaría si leo un poco, es que m ayuda a relajarme para dormir…- me dijo ella tímidamente.

-por supuesto que no, sientete como en tu propia habitación- y le sonreí, le di esa sonrisas que según muchas chicas me decían, era muy sexy, esa sonrisa pícara y ladeada. Vale si penoso estoy intentando seducir a Bella…

Ella se levanto de la cama y fue hacía su cuarto a por el libro, y yo la observé irse, bueno mas bien observe sus perfectas y largas piernas, observé el contoneo de sus caderas, y mientras salía de mi habitación me dio una esplendida vista de su redondo y firme culo que estaba tan apetecible dentro de ese minúsculo pijama.

Esta chica me iba a matar un día de estos, por dios, pero como se atreve a pasearse así delante mío cuando estoy casi, casi a punto de reventar mi pantalón por culpa de esta diosa.

Ella volvió con su libro en la mano, se metió en la cama, se acerco lentamente hacia a mi y poso sus labios a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de mi oído.

-buenas noches Edward, duerme bien._ y me plantó un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo para leer.

Y eso fue ya la guinda del pastel, dios, mi erección ya se hacia demasiado visible gracias a la voz tan sensual con la que me susurró en el oído, así que me giré par que no pudiera ver mi enorme tienda de campaña.

-buenas noches a ti también Bella-

y me giré pensando en la sensación de sus labios que aún quemaban mi piel por su roce, y pensando en que haría todo lo posible par que un día Bella fuera mi novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara y eso hizo que me despertara, lo único que hoy había algo diferente que los otros días pero la verdad es que no estaba muy espabilado que digamos y mucho menos dispuesto a pensar.

Y fue cuando iba a levantarme que me di cuenta de esa cosa que no me era familiar alrededor de mi vientre había un brazo cogiendome de la cintura y un poco mas arriba la cabeza de Bella descansaba en mi pecho. Al ver la imagen mi corazón se hincho de alegría y en ese momento añoré poder levantarme así todos los días. Le acaricié la espalda y me acerque como pude a su oído y le susurré con toda la dulzura que sentía en ese momento:

-Bella, despierta ángel, es hora de bajar a desayunar-

ella se removió y abrió los ojos, y al ver en la postura en la que estaba se removió incomoda y avergonzada. Y saltó de la cama y dijo un muy flojito –voy a ducharme- y salió disparada por la puerta. Y yo me metí en la ducha me vestí y baje a desayunar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Alice no molestes mas, quieres?, no todos somos tan hiperactivos como tu- le dije a mi hermana.

Después de desayunar nos despedimos de papa y mama y nos sentamos en la sala y ahora Alice estaba emperrada con que quería hacer algo divertido y que ella se negaba a quedarse en casa.

-Ay Edward! No seas así, vamos a dar un paseo o vayamos a algún lugar, nose hagamos algo! Me aburre estar en casa.

- y bien que quieres hacer?- dije apunto de caer rendido ante las constantes peticiones de mi hermana.

-sabéis lo que podemos hacer, ir de…-

-no lo digas Alice- la interrumpí antes de que acabara la frase, pero no me sirvió de nada.

-COMPRAAAAS!- chilló con un excesivo entusiasmo.

-bien pues hagamos una cosa- dijo Emmet- a nosotros, los chicos, no nos gusta ir de compras, así que vosotras elegís alguna actividad par hacer y luego nosotros buscamos para hacer cuando volváis.

-me parece justo- dijo Alice- Rose, Bella queréis ir de compras?-

-SIII!-chilló Alice.

-NO!- contestó Bella, bastante enfurruñada por que sabía que esta guerra la tenía perdida.

-bien, iremos de compras! Y que es lo que tenéis pensado hacer vosotros?- dijo mi hermana.

-os vamos a llevar a cenar a un bar que hay en Port Angeles, en el cual hay un billar, dardos, música buena, buenos cócteles y un caraoke!- dijo el idiota de mi hermano igual de emocionado que Alice por su plan .- os parece bien a todos- y todos chillamos a coro que si.

-pues a las 20:00h todos tenemos que estar listos para marcharnos!- concluyó Alice y rápidamente se llevó a Bella y a Rose con ella par iniciar su tarde de compras.

Yo estaba impaciente por esta noche ya que tenia ganas de poder coger un rato a Bella a solas para hablar mas y conocerla mas ya que me tenia totalmente cautivado.

* * *

**biieeen pos ai an leido este cap prometo k intentare subir los antes k puedaaa y lo k os he dicho antes de empezar el cap obre los reviws... porfaavoooorr os lo suplicoo darmee unaa alegriaaa porfaa demostradmee k esta historia la lee mas gente de la k kreo, decirme vuestra opinion si no os gusta algo me lo decis, si me keresi felicitar tambien ^^ pero noseee decidmee algooo xk de verdad k estoy perdiedo las esperanzas... **

**buenoo lectorass un beessooo muuuy grandee a todas y gracias xk aunk no me comenteis se k muxa gnete a a gregado este fica sus favoritoos pero necesito saverloo!**


End file.
